


Крайне Любопытная Персона

by ShinonUwU



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinonUwU/pseuds/ShinonUwU
Summary: Людей всегда манит тайна,так ведь?А кодекс Умбра-воплощение таинственности,и Уилсон желает узнать правду.
Relationships: Maxwell & Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Крайне Любопытная Персона

Неизвестность манит, как всегда поговаривают, не так ли?

Будь то тьма, в которой может таиться что угодно из самых потаённых уголков человеческого сознания, или неизведанные дали космоса, его кротчайшие частички, что предстоит разведать человечеству в дальнейшем будущем.

Неизвестность манит, но так же вместе с нею шагает рядом страх, рождённый черствостью сомнения, отвратительная штука на самом-то деле. Но люди всё равно идут вперёд, несмотря на преграды перед собой, такими темпами они пересиливают себя и шагают массивом через страх. 

Благодаря преодолению страха перед неизвестностью человечество ступило на тропу прогресса, так оно и формирует себя по сей день, шагая через собственные страхи и даже чаще всего перешагивая через головы друг друга, весь прогресс обратился в борьбу, люди всё обращают в это смертельное подобие соревнования. Если бы первые люди не подошли к ими же случайно разведённому огню, ничего из современных технологий могло бы и не быть.

Эта чёртова книжка олицетворяла все воплощения неизвестности одновременно. 

Красная буква «М» на обложке своим цветом предупреждала, мол, это не для вас, это опасно! Остерегайтесь, глупые люди, ведь красный — цвет опасности, последнее предупреждение является этим чёртовым цветом. Периодически из неё вырывались тёмные руки, что когтями своими желали разорвать свою книжную тюрьму, они желали сбежать из этого заточения, но все попытки были тщетны, теням оставалось лишь издавать какие-то звуки на подобии тех, что издаёт умирающий в муках человек. Кажется, это можно назвать хрипом.

Но в тоже время книга излучала ауру таинственности, такую интересную и загадочную, по-настоящему манящую, соблазнительную, грех от такой тайны отказаться. Хотелось наконец-то открыть её и понять, что же таит в себе этот адский теневой мир, хотя-бы узнать, кто или что держит их здесь. Кто главный кукловод и как он дёргает за ниточки, заставляя тёмные создания страдать, ведь заточение никому не нравится, даже теням. 

Уилсон довольно часто думал о Кодексе Умбра.

С того момента как Максвелл также стал лишь куклой во всём этом вечном шоу, сцена для которого — Констант, прошёл примерно год, если не больше. Мучительный, тянущийся терниями к жизненной внутренней энергии год, пожирающий, насмехающийся над тем, что из кукловода он сам стал марионеткой и Уилсону не повезло быть с этой марионеткой на одной сцене, напарник по выживанию из Максвелла никакой. Только маг знал точную дату, ибо когда у его первой «игрушки» сдавали нервы, кроме него некому было отмечать очередной день в импровизированном календаре.

Весь этот год Максвелл старался даже не показывать Хиггсбери Кодекс, но если этот учёный загорелся какой-либо идеей, ей суждено воплотиться, так или иначе. Уилсон был упёртым как баран, а когда над головой так и загоралась незримая глазу лампочка учёного, то это был двойной капут.

Каждый день они цеплялись за жизнь, но Уилсону удавалось параллельно с избиением пауков или оттаптыванием теневых рук, что хотели затушить их костёр, изучать график мага. В основном он добывал ресурсы с помощью своих «теневых копий», так назвал их сам Максвелл. 

— И всё же, как они действуют, почему слушаются тебя? — спрашивал тогда Уилсон.

— Телепатия, Хиггсбери. Теневая магия и простая телепатия, — отвечал Максвелл, не отвлекаясь от контроля двойников.

— Простая?! Ты же шутишь или головой успел удариться? Учёные годами рассматривали этот вопрос, а он оказывается «простым»! 

— После всего этого, — маг провёл рукой, обращая внимание Уилсона на пейзажи Константа. — Ты правда думаешь, что наука ещё что-то решает?

Он закончил свою фразу немного тихо, улыбнувшись без злобы, с еле уловимой ноткой грусти.

Но сейчас этот вопрос Уилсона интересовал мало, ведь какой смысл допытываться, если можно узнать всё самому?

День начался, как и подобает, с завтрака. Обычно Максвелл заводил беседу о планах на этот сезон, стратегиях в шахматах, даже жаловался на неудачный улов, хотя особым ворчуном не являлся. Но сейчас он съел лишь половину из своей порции, однако зачастую сам твердил, что в таком мире каждый источник энергии был на вес золота. Закончив трапезу, маг отрешённым взглядом посмотрел на море, что, по идее, должно было отделять их от внешнего мира. Но это, чёрт бы его побрал, Констант, здесь иные правила для всего и это бесит лишь сильнее.

От Уилсона это, ясное дело, не ускользнуло. Несмотря на довольно эмоциональные, а следовательно, выматывающие ответы в их дискуссиях, он их любил, даже немножко обожал, если можно было так выразиться. Мнение собеседника, даже если оно отличается от твоего, всегда интересно выслушать, а Максвелл, в отличие от тех, с кем Хиггсбери спорил во внешнем мире, прекрасно выражал свои мысли, была в этом некая эстетика.

Правда иногда он злился, если Уилсон его спрашивал о чём-то посреди рассказа.

_— На самом деле я, как мне кажется, всегда был белоцветчиком, из чего можно сделать вывод…_

_— Белоцветчиком? Как связаны цветы и шахматы? — поинтересовался тогда учёный, в шахматы он играл лишь в школе, основную часть информации довелось получить именно из рассказов Максвелла. Эдакая ходячая инструкция по стратегии шахмат._

_— Хиггсбери, я тебе предоставлял тайные знания, чтобы выслушивать вопросы обо всём на свете?! — поняв, что Уилсон до сих пор не хочет обсуждать тему перемещения в этот мир, он продолжил. — Хорошо, что с тебя взять… Белоцветчик — это шахматист, играющий белыми значительно сильнее, чем чёрными. Как я и говорил…_

Из воспоминаний о столь милых ему беседах Уилсона вывело осознание того, что маг уже несколько минут на него смотрит. Не таращится, а осознано, почти изучающе смотрит.

Сначала учёный опешил, в таком месте невербальное общение использовалось редко, ибо в случае опасности, коей было навалом, оптимальным решением будет простой крик «Бежим!», а не различные жесты, занимающие больше времени и отнимающие шанс на спасение.

Позже стало тепло. Ощущать взгляд Максвелла было комфортно, даже такой пристальный. Возможно, он просто привык. Конечно, так и есть, учёный в этом уже даже не сомневался, факт, сне имеющий опровержения.

Как бы комфортно не было, вся эта ситуация затягивалась, а различные твари не будут подстраиваться под ритм выживающих. Каждый день можно потратить с пользой, даже просто сортируя ресурсы. Здесь учишься распределять время, ведь цена ошибке — жизнь. Та самая валюта, которая у тебя есть лишь одной купюрой и вернуть обратно из ручонок алчной смерти ты её уже не сможешь даже в обмен на чужую.

Осторожно положив руку на плечо Максвелла, учёный немного потряс его. 

— Эй, ты уже долго на меня смотришь, всё в порядке? У меня в волосах что, птенец Высокой Птицы? — сказал тот и рассмеялся от своей же шутки. 

Словно выйдя из транса, Максвелл встрепенулся. Обычно расчёсанные, насколько это было возможно волосы растрепались и походили собой на конструкцию игл маленького ежа.

-Ах? Да, Хиггсбери, я в порядке, спасибо… — глянув на небо, он резко поднялся и направился в сторону леса. — Нам снова не хватает древесины, я добуду её.

Уилсон бы так и смотрел ему вслед, но Максвелл обернулся. Подойдя назад к учёному, он наклонил голову на бок и немного улыбнулся. 

— Точно, у тебя и правда что-то в волосах, — отточенным, каким-то привычно-галантным движением Максвелл забрал из волос учёного цветы, передав их ему в руки. — Не удивительно, ведь с такой шевелюрой стоит ожидать чего угодно, верно?

С этими словами маг удалился.

После длительного течения времени, проведённого в этом мире, Уилсон развил у себя некие интуитивные глаза на затылке. Ни гончие, ни кто либо другой не могли подкрасться к нему со спины. Как тогда Максвелл смог провернуть этот фокус? Возможно, цветы давно там были, а он просто увидел и обратил внимание Уилсона на них?

— Зато они красивые… — как-то обиженно, словно маленький ребёнок, прошептал учёный, любуясь импровизированным букетом. 

Ромашки и правда были редки в Константе, но всё же встречались. На первый взгляд это совершенно точно обычные цветочки, никакой изюминки, сплошная простота.

Уилсон всегда любил это сочетание жёлтого и белого, что можно увидеть на ромашке. 

Простота и есть её персональная индивидуальность, только не все это видят.

Отложив букет в палатку, Уилсон подошёл ко входу в спальное место Максвелла. Судя по его наблюдениям, кодекс должен быть там в этот промежуток времени, маг периодически менял место его хранения, чёртов стратег.

Подождав минут десять, дабы проверить, не вернётся ли зачем-то Максвелл, Уилсон решительно зашёл в палатку.

Пора наконец узнать тайны этого мира.

*******

Боль. 

Она пронзала, выворачивала тело наизнанку сотни раз подряд, готовилась выворачивать в неестественную форму конечности, ишь бы сделать ещё больнее. Тело будто пронзали тысячи острых ножей, затем их лезвия уходили глубоко под кожу и снова пронзали, вытаскивая себя, терзая плоть новыми глубокими порезами. Мозг пока что это выдерживал, но всему приходит конец.

Уже который раз Максвелл проходил по этой лесной тропинке. Скоро показался и заготовленный сундук, что незнающий вряд ли заметит меж деревьев.

Переложив брёвна в рюкзак, маг сел около дерева, что-то нечленораздельно прошипев от боли.

_«Как ты мог, жалкий шарлатан? Неужели не понятно, что знание всех твоих проблем сделает ему только хуже?! Терпеть, вот твой удел.»_

Нужно было проверить, так что Максвелл завернул рукава почти до плеча.

— Как и на прошлой неделе? Каким образом?! — лишь птицы могли слышать его, только ответа от них не дождёшься, они не знают человеческого языка и им нет дела до его проблем вовсе.

Руки бывшего короля выглядели воистину жалко. До локтя кожа покрылась теневой оболочкой, что приносила явно не самые приятные ощущения, под корочкой то полыхало огнём, то кололо от холода. И каждый день это становилось всё больнее, и, судя по наблюдениям мага, площадь этой заразы возрастала, рано или поздно руки должны были полностью ею покрыться. 

Иногда было не так больно и работа становилась выполнимой. Так и накопилось несколько сундуков разных ресурсов, создающих иллюзию постоянного их добывания.

Но зачастую Максвелл пёкся не о боли, а её сокрытии, ведь если этот идиот узнает, конечно захочет помочь, как же иначе. Уилсон не может ведь по-другому, будет думать на износ собственной души, но постарается найти способ помочь своему бывшему врагу. 

_«Врачи находили лекарства от многих болезней, и я найду!»_ что-то такое он бы выдал с энтузиазмом в своих тёмных глазах. Носился бы вокруг него, запрещал что-либо делать, уставал ещё больше. Он правда думает, будто Максвелл не видит, что ради их безопасности Уилсон работает не покладая рук, совсем себя не щадя!

Идиот, настоящий идиот. Его идиот. 

Уилсон вёл себя странно с того самого момента, как только попал в это собрание страха, горечи потерь, дикого выживания и сплошной боли. И он ведь как-то выжил, представьте себе. Помогать Максвелл старался как можно реже, только в самые скудные моменты. И, видит бог, как было приятно смотреть на светящиеся от радости лицо, иногда скрытое за беспорядочно лежавшими на нём волосами. Несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации, привязанность к этой «марионетке» у тогдашнего короля развивалась стремительно.

Правда теперь марионеткой Уилсона не назвать по ряду причин. Одна из них то, что, скорее всего, это Уильям Картер стал марионеткой наивного очарования несуразного учёного.

Захотелось есть, так что маг принялся искать свою порцию, что была взята на дорогу. 

_«Инструменты, дерево, запасной факел…»_

— Ну нет, я не мог ведь забыть… — обманывал он сам себя, хотя осознание своего положения пришло почти мгновенно.

Вздохнув, Максвелл хотел было встать, но по телу пронеслась волна боли. Боль эта такая, словно от удара, знакомого лишь ему одному. Сердце будто сжала когтистая теневая рука, скребла по нему и отпустила, насмешливо наблюдая за его мучениями. Такое чувство было раньше постоянно, во время «невероятно интересных» недель в тронном зале.

— Он…кодекс! — прокричал Максвелл, побежав к лагерю, попутно борясь с болью, стараясь её перетерпеть.

Никто не знает точной реакции теней, даже он. В эти минуты с Уилсоном могло произойти что угодно.

*******

Ветер трепал короткие волосы. Руки и ноги болели, но Максвелл продолжал бежать. В голове крутилась лишь одна мысль:

**_«Успеть-успеть-успеть.»_ **

Он обязан успеть, просто должен. С его ухода прошло около десяти минут, как Уилсон мог найти кодекс? Хотя, для такого упёртого человека нет ничего невозможного. 

Если с ним что-то случится, то что остается магу? Просить Чарли о скорой смерти? Она то точно ему не поможет, несмотря на общее прошлое, натура обидчивая. И чертовски стервозная. Ждать гончих? Вполне, всего-то пару дней прожить без единственной радости в жизни. 

Рано над таким думать, главное успеть. Если ничего не выйдет, то будет уйма мучительного, долго тянущегося времени на раздумья.

На внешней территории лагеря Уилсона не было, как и ожидалось. Именно поэтому Максвелл сразу отправился к своей палатке, благо дорожки были проложены удобно.

_«Идиот, ты же тогда буквально падал от усталости. Но нет, сам он справится.»_

Вход в палатку был приоткрыт, можно было заметить очертания волос Уилсона.

_«Они стали чернее, или это самовнушение, паранойя?»_

— Хиггсбери! — крикнул Максвелл, забегая в палатку.

Учёный же отшатнулся от неожиданности, чуть не упав на пятую точку. Поднявшись, он с немым вопросом глядел на внезапно вернувшегося мага. 

— Рубашка. Быстро, — приказал Максвелл, отдышавшись.

— Я извиняюсь? Ты хоть помнишь о рамках приличия и… 

— Уилсон, ты без спроса зашёл в мою палатку и хотел стащить кодекс, какой этикет? 

— Откуда ты… 

— Потом. Если ты так стесняешься, просто засучи оба рукава, насколько возможно. 

Всё еще пребывая в шоке, учёный довольно быстро дал обзор на свои руки. 

— Нигде не болят, ты уверен? — поинтересовался после кроткого осмотра Максвелл, успев этот вопрос задать раз пять. 

— Только если от работы, ты мне хоть объясни, что происходит, — ответил тот. 

— После твоей попытки кражи я бы мог отказать, но не буду, — устало сев на спальник, маг похлопал по земле рядом с собой, Уилсон послушно приземлился на подстилку. 

Взяв кодекс в руки, Максвелл методично принялся отбивать по нему удары большим пальцем. 

— Ты хотел узнать, что здесь творится, не так ли? — собеседник лишь кивнул. — Я сам не понимаю особо, верь мне или нет. Они-то ничего не рассказывали… 

При упоминании тронного зала бывший его владелец сильно сжал покрытие спальника. Почти в ту же секунду его ладонь накрыла рука поменьше, такая тёплая, почти что родная. А может быть и есть таковая.

— Если ты не хочешь говорить об этом, то хорошо. Я продолжу ничего не знать, но тебе будет спокойней, — сказал Уилсон, немного улыбнувшись. — Звучит как оправдание, но я потому и хотел заглянуть в эту книгу, она то не будет возражать. 

— Нет, спасибо, я продолжу. Минутная слабость, Хиггсбери, ты знал о таком? — ответил маг, улыбнувшись в ответ.

— Не ёрничай, говори дальше тогда! 

— Итак, как я понял, после того, как я оказался именно в этом мире, кодекс Умбра-некое клеймо. Он мне помогает, но… — осторожно подняв свою ладонь, будто от малейшего неверного движения Уилсон превратиться в пыль, Максвелл потянулся к рукаву, но остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от ткани. — Предупреждаю, тебе не понравится то, что ты сейчас увидишь.

— Ты думаешь, после всего этого, — передразнил учёный, намекая на пережитые дни в этом диком мире. — Я брезгливый? 

— Хиггсбери, я серьёзно. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, что там? 

Двумя молниеносными движениями рукава оказываются у плеч, обнажая ужасающую черноту. 

Две минуты тянулись долго, Максвелл уже перебрал десятки вариантов реакций Уилсона, большинство негативных. Но все теории разрушило одно слово, которое маг не предугадал.

— Сколько… Сколько это…с тобой? 

— С момента попадания в Констант, приятель, — ответил маг, заканчивая грустным смешком.

Большинство предложений из словесного потока Уилсона разобрать бы не смог никто, включая Максвелла.

— Хиггсбери, — на удивление, тот сразу замолкает, устремив на собеседника внимательный взгляд.

— Последние недели оно не прогрессирует. 

— Как не прогрессирует? Ты нашёл противоядие? Это же прорыв, невероятный прорыв в сфере медицины…

— Хоть тут не про науку, я тебя умоляю, — устало отвечает Максвелл. 

— Хорошо, я слушаю, вопросы потом, — ответил тот, поправляя как всегда взъерошенные волосы. 

— Тут замешана психология, скорее всего. Оно может отступать по мере поступления хороших эмоций, я почти уверен. 

— Хороших, хах? Я понимаю, оптимизм всегда нужен, но как тут постоянно находить что-то хорошее? — перебил Уилсон, иронично улыбнувшись. — Поделись секретом, если не секрет.

— Мне помогают. 

— Что? Кто? Я тоже так хочу, и… — закончить ему не дала рука Максвелла, что резко, но нежно накрыла его ладонь.

— Одна крайне любопытная персона…


End file.
